Boggan (CTD)
Boggans are born of dreams of hearth and home. If roads go ever on, the goal is always the return. They derive their greatest pleasures from work and a job well done. Honest work, good company, and a regular routine are all they need. Of all the Kithain they are known for their honesty and integrity. It is said they are as honest as the dirt under their fingernails. History The Boggans are not the earliest of the fae. In fact the only kith younger is probably the Nockers. As they tell it to themselves, they were born to clean up the mess the others made. War of the Trees The boggans came into existence during the War of the Trees; the big battle between the Tuatha de Danaan and the Fomorians in the furthest recesses of history. While these two god-like races battled it out for generations, humanity, which was only just pulling itself up from its primal state, was being overlooked and no one was making sure they survived the battle. They were in danger of being so emotionally scarred that they would always be in a primal state and never reach their noble possibilities, or becoming extinct. And while the Tuatha were engaged in the war, they did take some care for mortals, at least more than their opponents, and sent their children, the kithain, to try and help humanity. Obviously, the other kith weren't what humanity needed. They were too wild to help a humanity on the cusp of civilization. And so humanity dreamed something new and the boggans, either as unconscious creations of mortals alone or with the aid of the Tuatha de Danaan, came to be. Early Days In the early days of the kith, while they were much smaller, their powers were even greater. A single boggan could make vast fields yield produce, build magnificent homes in a night, or make humans more fertile or long-lived. Eventually they also took on duties of punishing the humans who preyed on others. Because of the boggans the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve survived the War of the Trees. As the war continued, the other kith, seeing how good the boggans were with mortals, asked for their help as well. While their first duties were to mortals, they couldn't deny their fae brethren needed help as well. But in a secret meeting of all the kith, the boggans decided humans came first. When the others complained to the Tuatha de Danaan, they declared that the boggans would be required to help all in need, human or fae. Some saw this as a curse or said they deserved extra pay. Some speculate this is when the first boggan turned unseelie. Those who complained loudest also got geased to never receive payment for their work, which some speculate is why todays boggans have such a hard time receiving even a thank you for their services. After this, some actually went to the Fomorians, figuring they would be needy as well. Most declared themselves neutral and helped all who came to them. The Mythic Age With the Mythic Age, after the war between the Tuatha and the Fomorians ended, the boggans continued to protect, serve, and guide mortals... taking them from wandering tribes to the early great civilizations. They were worshiped as gods at times, as were all the kithain. They could have eliminated starvation, homelessness and maybe war but chose not to. In fact they rarely assisted humans directly, preferring to inspire and nudge through dreams of agriculture and animal husbandry, or baking bread and building homes. But making the humans do it themselves they kept them honest and strong. Bringing humanity to this point was both a success and a defeat, though. As men and women became more sure of themselves and more settled, their dreams and fears became the same. This helped keep the Fomorians locked away but, as they pushed away their wildest fears and turned to order, all the fae were pushed away as well. Dreams became less vivid and their beliefs in the supernatural less important. As human dreams faded the Dreaming pulled away. The Sundering During the Sundering, the Boggans began to take on a much smaller role in the world. Earlier, one of them may have claimed a whole island, mountain range, or kingdom as their protectorate. As their powers diminished, the ideas of micromanagement became more feasible. While some ambitious fae may have taken on the care of a whole valley, town, or sacred glen, most limited themselves to a single home, farm, or family. It's easier to inspire a small group rather than a large one. Plus this brought the boggans closer to their dreamers. While earlier boggans could have had whole temples dedicated to them and the attendant sacrifices, during the Sundering they learned to take pleasure in a bowl of porridge or cream. Such adaptations made them better prepared for what came next. The Shattering & Interregnum There isn't much to say about the Shattering from a boggan perspective. What would have happened if all the fae had left? The blessing to the boggans at the time was that they were close to humanity and their knowledge of mortals was instrumental to devising the Changeling Way. Also, as their proximity made it much easier for them to adapt to life as mortals. They were used to human labor. This meant they were usually doing double duty... looking out for and Musing mortals while taking care of their fae kin who were less able to adapt to the world. In what few freeholds survived the Shattering, boggans became indispensable for caring for them. The early motleys also relied heavily on them. Middle Ages Interestingly enough, many boggans ended up tied to the Catholic Church as monks, nuns, and priests during the Interregnum. Monastic life was good for them as it promoted peaceful living and work ethic and outreach to the community. Plus there were some real creative illuminators and dreamers in the scriptoria. Parish priests were, again, a good way to keep doing what boggans do best as were roles of sherif and magistrate. Others continued to work for the families they cared for before, but now as farmhands or artisans. Renaissance & Revolutions While the Renaissance was a great time for art and innovation and exploration, very little changed for those in the lowest social strata. While Satyrs and Pooka and Eshu lived it up in the salons and ships of the era, the boggans mostly stayed where they were still needed... on the homestead caring for dreamers. The few who did wander beyond the familiar ended up in places arguing for socialist doctrines and workers' rights. Few boggans were in the first rush to explore the "New World" but they quickly followed their dreamers there and saw in the colonies a place to let their dreams of democracy flourish. If the fae were severed from their nobles then the burgess should follow suit. Boggans led in shaping what became the American Revolution. Thomas Paine and Thomas Jefferson both had boggan muses and many boggans were at the Constitutional Convention. Only partially successful in the United State and with the horrid failure in France, the Boggans got out of playing a major part in politics. Abolition & Industry Even without politics, though, there were plenty of issues in which to be caught up for these fae. Epidemics, genocide, slavery, and industry were rife and the boggans went to work, so speak, with the last two. Slavery bothers boggans because it is forced labor instead of labor with compensation and recognition. Many became abolitionists or worked on the Underground Railroad or lobbied to end the practice. The other form of slavery they fought against was sweatshops and unsafe factory conditions which dehumanized labor as well and many boggans were labor movers, agitators, and even board members seeking to make living and working conditions better for the working class. It's the labor movement that got the boggans into organized crime as well, since the Mafia was involved in both. Bootleg liquor was a big boggan business in the day and speakeasies were major boggan enterprises as well. Such things were Glamorous and appealed to the boggan spirit of creativity and hospitality. Plus if you're in the midst of it you can care for the people involved. Several Prostitution rings house boggans (who try to take care of the working girls and boys.) There are fewer boggans involved in gun running, extortion, and drug trafficking. While some boggans interpret providing a junkie with a fix or arming vulnerable street thugs as a way to answer the Call of the Needy, most are less than comfortable with the long-range effects of that kind of “help”. The Great Depression During the Great Depression boggans, feeling that they had abandoned farmers who were always their first and primary dreamers, reached out to those affected in the Dust Bowl, wether by organizing food drives or moving to shanty towns to help ease suffering. Some of the unseelie, or just more vindictive boggans, took to punishing bankers and land owners who took advantage of the thousands of displaced people. The Resurgence & Accordance War The Resurgence came as close as anything has ever come to dividing the boggans, who are normally a very united kith. Some figured 600 years of doing things without the Sidhe proved their ability to do without while others only saw their disappointments and turned to the nobility to make things better. And so boggans were on both sides of the Accordance War, though without bad feelings for each other. As the wave of Glamour from the Moon-landing washed over the planet and reignited sleeping balefires, the boggans were the first to step up and open the old freeholds and begin caring for them, as they had done with most still active ones during the Interregnum. This was their primary function during the War, not that their weren't some warriors, but they played to their strengths. (To this day, there are very, very few freeholds that don't have at least one boggan intrinsically tied to its workings and they know the secrets as much as any Sluagh, without the distrust, and they have the keys.) After the War, their way with people was important to the peace forged by High King David. Disappearance & Discordance Even the Boggans don't know who'd behind the disappearance of High King David. They advise themselves to stay away from insecure nobility and, if one does come to serve a noble household, then to choose one that can stand up to the Urban Renewal League and other violent sorts. Culture Boggans are not and never have men "princes of men." A good number have care of a freehold and some play at being the "power behind the throne," but for the most part no one wants to be a target. Fame, power, and glory aren't tangible like friends, full belly, and home. Plus those in power tend to have trouble keeping friends. While the Sidhe and Eshu would want everyone to believe a simple, unadventurous life is banal, every quester dreams of home. Boggans just jump to the end. As the kith who are known for reliability, rivaled only by Trolls, they often get assigned menial jobs and get treated like doormats. But they can get things done fast when no one watches. And if you're seen as a fixture instead of a rival, the powerful will let things slip in their discourse and the boggans pick it up. They have mastered hiding in plain sight. Plus, boggans make themselves indispensable so that they, never very good at survival of the fittest, are taken care of instead. On top of that they can use the information they pick up or debts accrued to blackmail their way out of trouble. All in all, though, all boggans do two things: play up the image of a non-threatening and peaceful people and second, support the Escheat. The Escheat * The Right of Demesne -''' Boggans realize that this tenet is necessary for preventing anarchy. They also recognize authority is earned and not a given. They won't just roll over because a noble says so and those who are hospitable are respected. If a noble doesn't offer hospitality or demands respect they haven't earned, they'll find themselves with an empty household... or less. * 'The Right to Dream -' Even the most unseelie boggan refuses to Rhapsody. All things dreams and deserve that right. To interfere is to starve. * 'The Right to Ignorance -' Boggans are practical. So this tenet gets... bent, if not broken, at times. But for the most part it's an important precaution. Plus... well... if the Autumn world wants to live life without chasing dragons... so be it. Respect people's boundaries and don't doom everyone by enchanting the wrong person. * 'The Right to Rescue -' As if the boggans cold NOT uphold this tenet. Its too bad the other Kith need a rule like this in the first place. * 'The Right of Safe Haven -' Also known to the boggans as the Right to Hospitality, this is a basic part of their lives. The sidhe have made up a whole mess of rules and such about it but it's about being neighborly and kind. * 'The Right of Life -' Killing another fae is, in the long run, suicide. When the Eternal Winter comes the fae will need everyone possible upon whom to rely. Home A good fire, chair, and company... there's little more one could want, but boggans are constantly mocked for wanting such things more than adventure. Many people leave bad home situations for adventure but what they want is, ultimately, to find home. Boggans cut the middle part and go straight to "happily ever after." The concerns of a Boggan are much like those of a hobbit (thank you very much, Mr. Tolkien). Being at home, usually, boggans have a lot of time to master the culinary and brewing arts and they do indulge. They grow as much of their own food as possible and then enjoy as if they didn't have to get home later. Of course, with their birthright, preparing a huge meal takes less time than you'd think. All in all a boggan prefers what they can make to what they can purchase. Freeholds Boggans are spirits of the home and freeholds are the quintessential homes of the fae. It makes sense, then, that most freeholds in Concordia have at least one boggan attached to them, whether they are Noble households or Commoner mews. Of the Commoner-held, easily half, if not more, are directly held by boggans. The main reason is they seek out such positions and are good them. Boggans stay put and care about their place and sidhe true them to run freeholds. Boggan-run freeholds tend to be small and simple affairs. They emphasize comfort and many adopt a simple, rustic look. They like to be reminded of their proletarian roots. But there is no limit on what they could look like. It all depends on the personal style of the owner. While the sidhe run their freeholds in name, there is almost always a boggan Steward in charge of operations. Such positions grant the boggan some small status in noble society, which some commoners sneer at. Other like positions are Herald, Chancellor, Scribe, or Reeve. No matter who has the freehold proper, boggans respect the balefire. They remember, unlike the sidhe, when they weren't burning at all. Life's Little Games Love Boggans are not usually seen as passionate lovers, romantic troubadours, courtly lovers, nor are they often the objects of others' desires. They are seen, though, as loyal, devoted, and dependable. On top of all of that, with their potbellies and bulbous noses, they are hardly anyone's ideas of beauty. For all these reasons it is hard for them to find love, which is hard for such a social kith. Many romantically inclined boggans end up becoming matchmakers for everyone, fae and mortal, in the area. And when they do find relationships it is often with mortals rather than fae. If one does end up with a boggan as a partner, they will never find a more caring one or one more suited to the long run. War Boggans aren't meant for combat. They have no special abilities to help them. That doesn't mean they're cowards, though. They have as much ability to learn the arts of war as anyone else. Their style, if they have one, tends to be up close and nasty because they obviously don't have any reach. Short swords, daggers, hammers, and such are their weapons of choice. Lower, vulnerable spots are their targets... knee-caps, hamstrings, and groin. Their determination can be inspiring. Their true gifts, though, make them better support staff. '''Craftwork makes them good weapon smiths or trap-makers. Plus they can feed an army if they work at it. The Call of the Needy makes them peacemakers, nurses, and doctors. Many are pacifists so bloodshed can be hard to reconcile and many refuse to take sides in conflicts. Politics While boggans make great followers, they rarely make great leaders and usually shy away from positions of direct authority. Usually. Some have quietly usurped power in the freehold in which they work with the Lord or lady of the manor being none the wiser. Social Dynamics makes manipulating others, including the sidhe, a game for a politically astute boggan. As Chancellors, butlers, and seneschals they often have control over their liege's schedules and can make meetings happen or not. They also always know what people really want at the bargaining table. Aside from local fae politics, though, boggans take part in many secret societies and held more seats in the Parliament of Dreams than any other commoner kith. Boggans also have a habit of getting involved in mortal politics but usually only in grassroots organizations or as lobbyists. After all, they have a vested interest in their communities. They've been involved in party conventions in the United States since they existed and more electoral colleges have had at least one boggan in them than not. Their ability to quickly produce buttons, signs, and bumper stickers makes them invaluable. Plus they understand how politics help and hurt people, often better than politicians of the Autumn World. Gossip While most fae under appreciate it, boggans see gossip as an important part of life. Of course all the other kith do it, even if they don't call it that. For boggans its a way of life, a source of entertainment and information. Primarily, though, it's a form of communication. The right words in the right ear can spread both information or misinformation. Their gossip network is both a defense and a weapon. With a boggan presence in almost every court, guild, and secret society, there is a lot of information to go around. Sometimes it's fluffy stuff. Sometimes it's of great importance. What lord is preparing for war? What is the duchess's amount of provisions or weapons? Where are troops deployed? That info can go directly to an opponent or be hidden to give an advantage. Boggans search for secrets and use them as they see fit, unlike the Sluagh who like to keep things hidden. What's the point of information if it can't be shared? The Two Courts The common belief is that boggans, because of their frailty, are essentially Seelie the way Redcaps are essentially Unseelie. While a majority are indeed in that court, by no means is it all of them. The number of Unseelie may surprise you. Since most fae assume a boggan is seelie they rarely question it. Other boggans hide their dominant unseelie legacy so as to maintain their positions in seelie dominated society. Boggans of either court get along well, not only because of the Call of the Needy but because of the basic boggan tendency to be civil. The boggans purposefully hide their unseelie numbers to maintain the trust built up over the centuries. Occasionally things will happen that the boggans themselves get together to remove one of their own from a position. This usually happens when their sibling is 1) and obvious and abusive Ravager, 2) actually a Boggart, or 3) the boggan in question is close to becoming Dauntain. Seelie Code Most Boggans appreciate the Seelie dominated society they live in because the seelie do more to enforce the Escheat. (For more in the Seelie Code see the article Seelie Court.) * Death Before Dishonor -''' What does it mean for a boggan to have honor? They have always stood for the tenets of respect and basic rights for all. To treat a fellow kithain without those, unless justified, undermines the principles by which they exist. Laws of Hospitality are paramount to them; the basis of civilization. At the same time a boggan will not kill themselves for breaking an oath to a jerk. Boggans are far too practical for that. * 'Love Conquers All -' Not literally of course. Love inspires but it takes more than that to conquer all. But you can't ignore love. Even in suffering, if one has love they will press on. Boggans have made this tenet fundamental to their lives. They are the kith who most understand what real love is and do everything they can to hold their loved ones close. * 'Beauty Is Life -' Most boggans find traditional concepts of beauty superficial and narrow. (Who wouldn't being part of a race that's short, tufty-haired, and big nosed?) Heart and soul may provide purpose to life but it's not roses, butterflies, the sidhe, or other such delicate things. Boggans strive for beauty in their work, though. Whether in cooking or crafting, something flawless is beautiful. And remember "Simple is best when time is the test." * 'Never Forget A Debt -' Boggans always make it a point to repay those who have done kindness to them immediately. Paying debts quickly strengthens bonds and can create lasting relationships as well as inspires others to pay theirs as well. Boggans hate being weighed down with debt and would prefer others to be indebted to them. This is a basic survival skill for them. They also say, "Reward kindness in kind, injury likewise." Unseelie Code Being Unseelie for a boggan doesn't necessarily mean exploiting the needy or using their understanding of people to move to selfish ends. Seelie boggans can do that as well. The real differences come from dominant legacy, court allegiance, and personal philosophy. (For more on the '''Unseelie Code see the article Unseelie Court.) * Change Is Good -''' Find a mess, clean it up. Find an error, fix it. Break a bone, mend it. Leaving things alone that are wrong is foolish. This tenet means living life in a way that lets you perceive in the world what needs changing. Boggans are good at adapting to new situations. Every night should be a new experience. Learn from the past, don't get stuck in it. Routine is good only to a point. * 'Glamour Is Free -' Why wouldn't you use a tea set or why would you put a "Don't walk on the grass" sign out? Having something atrophy because of fear is a waste and boggans hate wasting anything. You can't take it with you, you know? Glamour is a weapon and shield fro Banality. Not using it is foolish. Make sure you save a little for a rainy day, though. Keep some dross in the pantry. * 'Honor Is A Lie -' Being treated like a doormat isn't honorable and other kithain expect boggans to smile and take. Honor is an outdated form of social policing thought up by the bourgeoisie to keep the proletariat down through perceived shame and social disapproval. That's baloney. Swearing oaths and feeling bound by them is a fool's game. * 'Passion Before Duty -' Well duh! Why can boggans get everything done in one third of the time? Because they have lives beyond doing every little irksome thing everyone else expects them to do just because. Boggans know they have obligations and will get to them... when they have time. So unless you're bleeding, get it yourself or you can wait until he or she has finished their arabica blend, hazelnut and almond milk latte, dammit. Nature Appearance Boggans are short in stature with thick, downy hair and a tendency to be plump. They usually have small, bright eyes which makes their large noses seem larger yet. With fairly large, calloused hands and agile fingers with gnarly knuckles, they're adept and dexterous in their work. They tend to have thick eyebrows which grow wildly. Their skin is tan and darkens and wrinkles with age. They usually wear simple clothes, at least in comparison to most of the other kithain. Seemings * 'Childling - 'Childling boggans are mischievous and tend to run around and get under people's feet. The like to gather where work is being done though they may not always be attentive to helping. They often learn a trade at an early age but once their chores are done they can be eager to get into trouble. * 'Wilder -' Wilders can't help but seek out adventure. There's a world to see out there, after all. Despite their tendency to wander, though, once they find a motley to be part of they stick with it and very little can drive them away from their chosen friends/protectees. Of all the group they are the ones likely to worry about the quality of lodgings, the wholesomeness of food, and the quality of tobacco (or other things) smoked. * 'Grump -' Grump boggans usually settle into a permanent residence where they can keep busy; usually the place where they can take care of as many other fae as possible at the local freehold. Their first concern becomes the comfortableness of their chosen place. Birthrights * 'Craftwork -' A boggan never shies away from hard work and have a reputation for being swift and superior craftspersons. If unwatched they can accomplish any task involving simple physical labor in one-third of the normal time. Because of this birthright they can never botch a Crafts roll. * 'Social Dynamics -' Since they are usually intimately familiar with the workings of a household, boggans have an elevated sense of the relationships between people. Gossip gets around even in the largest of freeholds. Seelie pick up clues such as where the loves and friendships lie. Unseelie tend to see the conspiracies or rivalries. With a successful Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) roll, a boggan can puzzle out a group's social dynamics. The difficulty can be as simple as a 5 for a small traveling motley or 10 for a royal ball with all the intrigue. Frailty * 'Call of the Needy -' A boggan cannot tolerate the sight of another person in need. When faced with a person in legitimate need, he or she must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to avoid helping in some way. Affinity * Actor Organization Boggans bring together opposites. While they work best alone, they thrive off of group interactions. They don't have anything as organized as the Nocker Patent Offices but they do maintain and belong to a number of different groups. Warrens While Redcaps have their corbys, Boggans have their warrens, most of which are "craft-warrens" and gather to work on related projects. Think of a writer's workshop group or knitting circle. There are also "charity warrens" and "gossip warrens," (Though gossip is always part of any warren). Some warrens live and work together but for the most part they only gather for scheduled meetings and group tasks. Leadership is egalitarian with a chairman who usually does more organizing than directing. Everyone has a voice, though respect is given to age and experience. While formed for specific reasons, the relationships formed are friendly and informal. A boggan knows he or she can always turn to a warrenmate for help and one of their major purposes is to help other boggans answer the Call of the Needy. Often whole warrens will work to alleviate the pain uncovered by one of their number. Guilds All of the major Kithain craft guilds are under the auspices of the nocker-run Bes Din but many boggans are part of those guilds, especially the Builders' Guild. Most Nockers won't admit it but they work side by side with the boggans here. They will point to their own superiority by pointing out all of the fantastic machines they make but it is the boggans, half of the guild, who maintain the chimerical architecture and infrastructure of the fae world. There used to be many boggans in the Weapons Guild and the Toymakers Guild but they were so ostracized by the nockers that most have left to go into business for themselves. Weapons are obviously not a big draw for these fae but toys are huge. They don't like cheap plastic stuff but prefer solid, well-made toys that teach, inspire creativity, and last for generations. This has caused some competition with the Nockers and some boggans are talking forming their own guild but they continue to by stymied by the Bes Din. Secret Societies Any serious, non-militant society among the Kithain actively seeks out boggan members, not only for their crafting skills and positions in society, but their understanding of '''Social Dynamics makes them helpful for running the organization. Many boggans seek out such groups in regard to answering the Call of the Needy or in the desire to add stability to society. The Benevolent Order of Blessed Michelina Inspired by Michelina of Pesaro, a lay Franciscan who cared for the mentally ill, including the fae after the Shattering, these boggans continue to care for fae and mortals alike who suffer mental disability. Childling Underground Railroad Boggans were obviously part of the original Underground Railroad and its no surprise at all that they are the most eager kithain to come to the aid of childlings who are imperiled by the recent upheavals over the disappearance of the High King. Boggans of all ages and both courts have eagerly given assistance to this desperate organization. The Common Rights Society Both loyalist and non-loyalist boggans agree that the fact this society has just recently been established is testament to how wrong things have been in Concordia, and that the society is a step in the right direction. While many boggans are active in the CRS, many others fervently hope that the Escheat will not be forgotten by whatever form of government rises out of the ashes of the war over the disappearance of High King David. Kithain For A Free Tomorrow There are two types of boggans in this organization: poor dupes who see it as another equal rights group like the CRS, and those helping to manipulate the group’s actions for the long-term benefit of the Shadow Court. Both types usually believe that they are acting in the best interests of kithain society. Knick-Knacks The Knick-Knacks are a secretive group of boggans who find themselves positions within sidhe freeholds where they assist in the accidental loss of certain treasures. The Low Road The happy-go-lucky outlaws of Concordia, many boggan wilders are attracted to this group because it offers both adventure and the opportunity to help others. However, ever since war began brewing in Concordia the Low Road has taken on more of a military agenda, begun taking in more recruits, and acting more like a militia. Most of the boggan members are uneasy about this new direction, but have yet to either leave or speak up against it. The Minutemen This secret society not only claims many boggan members, but is also largely run and coordinated by the concerned boggans of Concordia. Part of their normal operating procedure is use at least two sources to confirm accounts of noble abuses. One of the sources almost always comes from either boggan spies or from the boggan gossip mill. The group has not only boggan coordinators and spies but a considerable number of boggan warriors as well who take up arms in order to insure justice and freedom throughout Concordia. The Monkey's Paw This society of assassins has a membership nearly as secretive as that of the inner circle of the Shadow Court. There is little doubt, though, that more then one noble lord has died under mysterious circumstances from the hand of an unassuming boggan retainer. The Order of Bianca Boggan membership in the Order of Bianca is obvious and there is no mystery as to why boggans would put themselves in danger in order to help another changeling in need of aid or rescue. The Order of Bianca is on good terms with the Order of Michelina and often have compatible goals. Several boggans, in fact, have taken vows in both orders. The Silver Rose The Silver Rose is the only society in Europa, besides the Order of Michelina, that boasts a high number of boggans. While it has little physical presence, what remains of the Silver Rose has had a noticeable impact in many of the European territories. Outlaws in Neustria, they are tolerated in most of the rest of Europe, with the exception of the Galacian Confederation, where they are embraced. There the Silver Rose handles many issues of security and acts like a small covert military branch. They have recently begun a recruitment drive and hope to send more operatives into Neustria. Veterans of the Accordance War (VAW) Most of the boggans in the VAW were not combatants, but that doesn’t prevent them from receiving the same respect and level of camaraderie as the other veterans. There are, however, a few boggan grumps who can tell tales of battles and show their scars to match any gray bearded troll. Many kithain pick on boggans for being the weak “little guys”, but not any who fought in the Accordance War who know that boggans gave and lost at least as much as anyone else. Gallery Changeling The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition_Página_088_Imagem_0003.png References # CtD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 88-89. # CtD. Changeling Players Guide, pp. 60-63. # CtD. Kithbook: Boggans. (This kith book is fan made, as the series was cancelled before it was created, and can be found on-line) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary